Star Trek: Lost in Space
by Sesemi
Summary: The Enterprise is sent out to make peace with a far off nation, when they get an accidential passenger, and the Friendly relations aren't that friendly.


  
  
"Oh, wow!" Cadet Mickey Dawson exclamed. "This is a REALLY cool ship!"   
"Glad you think so." Dr. Leonard McCoy told her. "I just hope your old man thinks the same thin' "   
"Don't worry, he does, I'll make sure of that!" Mickey answerd back. The two of them were on the bridge of the starship, 'Enterprise.' Mickey's father, Admiral Eric Dawson, and the 'Enterprise's' captain, Jim Kirk were having a small inspection of the place before she took off.   
"I told you she was a good ship! We got one of the best engineers down in the engin room, babying the engins." Jim's voice said as the turbolift doors opened.  
"Well, you're right. I can't even sabatoge the thing and give you a bad report! This is one fine ship." Eric stepped down the small flight of stairs, and stood in back of the navigators station. As he put his hand on the back of the chair, he sighed, "Funny, I actually miss this spot."   
"Well, we have an even better navigator now," Jim told him. "Ensign Chekov is one of the finest kids I've ever had." Jim stepped down and joined the Admiral.  
"I know it," Eric nodded. "He was in one of my classes in the acadimy. That is one smart kid! He and Mickey were really good friends." Then he added in a whisper. "I think He's the one that introduced her to that crap thay call music. Ha, ha."  
"I heard that." Mickey added her two cents. "So, what did you think of the ship?"  
"Michelle Stephanie, do you mind?." Mickey glared at her father. She hated it when people used her full name. "Later! Doc, I haven't seen you in while. How have you been?"   
"Oh, pretty good. It is a shame I don't see old coliegs as often as I'd like." McCoys warm Southern accent seemed unusualy thick, and he had a huge grin on his face.   
"I didn't know I was a doctor?"  
"Well, You were in SICKBAY often enough to start your own Pratice!" McCoy added just as the Turbolift oppened.  
"Oh, Mickey, we gotta go. It's getting late. See ya later Doc, Jim. Nice ship. Godspeed, and good luck." The Two Dawsons went to the Turbolift and passed Ensign Chekov, and Lietennant Sulu.  
"Evening, Admiral." Sulu said, nodding his head politely. "Hey, Mickey!" Mickey Smiled.   
"Admiral," Chekov said quietly. "Mouse."  
"Pavel," Being equaly brief. "C'mon Mick,"   
The Admiral and his Daughter went out, and the Helmsman, and Navigator took their place. "Sulu, I know we Russians are Fatilistic, But not suicidal! What were you thinking?!" He was finishing up an argument they were having.   
"Oh, Come on! What is so bad about entering a fencing contest?"  
"You could get killed! Did that ever cross the idiot mind of yours?" Chekov's accent was as intence as his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Actually, it didn't." Chekov rolled his eyes "Oh hush up." The two stopped their argument for the time bieng, while starting diagnostic checks on the consul.  
"Well, Captian." McCoy streched from his position next to the captians chair. "I have work to do. Au revoir." McCoy trekked to Sickbay, looking as tierd as he felt.   
"Where is the rest of the Crew?" Jim Wondered. "We're limmited in time, and all I have is a navigator, helmsman, and a Doctor. This works." As he finished his thought, the crew arrived, as if they herd him. He stiffed a laugh, and turned his attention to the checking in stations.   
  
******************************************************************************  
"Mickey! Hurry up! You have to go!" Mickey's mother, Grace Dawson called up the stairs. Mickey was going back to the Acadimy, after a week of shore leave.   
"Comming Mom!" She hurridly graded he bookbag off the bed, and raced down the stairs. "I'm ready. I guess." Grace sat Mickey down on the couch.  
"Mick, I have something for you. Since your birthday is in a month, and your not going to be back..." Grace reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small pakage. "Here." Eric walked in the doorway from the kitchen.  
Mickey carefuly opened the small grey package, not knowing what to expect. "Oh! It's beautiful! But I thought it was yours?" Mickey pulled out a small teal flower on a thin gold chain.  
"It was mine, but, My mother gave it to me when I turrned 15, now I'm giving it to you." "Thank you so much!" She hugged he mother, and got up from the couch. She clipped the clasp around her neck and fixed it right.   
"Come on Mick, we gotta go." Eric lead her out to the ground car in the yard. She waved to her mom on final time before stepping in.  
"Goodbye, Mouse, Good luck."  
  
******************************************************************************   
"Good evenin', Admiral." Leiutennant Jesse Keont greeted Eric as he walked into the Sacramento Tavern. Mickey right by his side. "Nice day for flying."   
"When is it not?"  
"Dad, I thought we were going." Mickey whispered. Eric swatted her away. He had to have his annual guy talk. It got annoying after a while.   
"I see you've got yourself a promotion. Thats great!"  
"You don't even want to know how happy my mother was..." The Leiutennant and the Admiral laughed. Mickey sighed and sat down at the counter.   
"Hiya, Mick." Capitan Jaccob Harrisburg addressed her. He worked here in between missions. Just about eveyone in Starfleet knew her, since Eric was very close to being the President of Starfleet, people learned her name quickly. "Do you want something?"  
"Yeah, I want to go. Sometimes I think Dad needs to tape his mouth shut."  
"I know the feeling. I get some interesting people. Very facinating types to study."  
"Your sounding like a Vulcan."  
That's what I'm here for. Well, There is a transporter in the back. You could always ask..."  
"Dad." Mickey lepped up from the bar and ran to her fathers side.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I'm gonna go now, 'kay?"  
"What?"  
"Jake's lettin me. Please."  
"Alright. Bye Mick." Mickey kissed her father good-bye.   
"Bye. Don't worry, I'll say 'Hi' to the Medical staff for you. Mickey grinned, and followed Jake out the back room door.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Lieutennant Commander Montgomery Scott wasn't in the best of moods as he ran the transporter through one final check.  
"All captain are the same..." He thought harshly. "Rammy." The Captian had been being a pain, yelling at the engineer about deadlines, and scheduals. Somehow, there were three main people Capitan Kirk directed anger and frustration, Spock, McCoy, and Scotty. It drove the native Scottsman to the brink of Mutiny. It almost felt as if he herd one more, "We don't have an hour!" he would go nuts! "That's the advantage of being a miracle worker." As he finnished his thought, the transporter came on.   
Scotty's eyes went wide as he called the bridge. "Scott to bridge!"  
"Kirk here, what is it Scotty?"  
"Are we supposed t' be beamin' in anyone?"  
"No, why?"  
"Captain, the Transporter came on by itself!" As the transportee matiralized, Scotty gasped.  
"I'll be right there, Kirk out."   
Cadet Mickey Dawson stood on the Transporter platform. "Ummm, Hi Scotty?"  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Now, how did this happen?" Kirk was pacing around the briefing room. The 14 year old Cadet looked so little in the uncomfortable chair.  
"Dad was driving me to the Acadimy, when he stopped to start his normal guy talk. Captain Harrisburg offerd to transport me there while Dad talked. The next thing I knew, I was in your transporter room, sir."  
We can't beam you back, since we need to be in orbit with Earth to do that. But we can't even stop at a Starbase because of the strick schedual. Any suggestions?"  
Kirk's officers, McCoy, Scotty, and Spock, looked at each other. No one utterd a word.  
"Could we get Admiral Dawson's suggestions? I would think logicaly, they would help in the matter." Spock broke the silence.   
Kirk hit the intercom button. "Lieutennant Uhura."  
"Lieutennant Uhura here, sir."  
"Can you get a channel open to Starfleet. Ask for Admiral Dawson."  
"Aye, sir."  
"Dawson," Kirk addressed Mickey, and she switched her eyes from her feet to Kirk's face. "You're sure you had nothing to do with this?"  
"Yes, sir. Absolutly." Her vioce sounded scared and quiet.  
"Sir, I have Admiral Dawson."  
"Pipe it down here lieutennant."  
"Yes sir. Admiral Dawson is comming on-" Uhura's voice stopped, and Eric Dawson's immage apperaed on the view screen.  
"Jim! What's wrong?"  
"We have a little problem. I have someone here who should be an aquaintance of your's." Kirk motioned for Mickey to come aroud so she was facing the main viewer. She stood up quickly, and hurried around to the other end of the table.   
"Hi, dad?"  
"Mickey! What are you doing there?! I thought you were going to the Acadimy?!"  
"I thought so too."  
Kirk broke into the conversation. "Admiral, We were hopeing you could give us a small suggestion. We were told not to stop because of the strict government."  
"Well, Jim. It looks like you have an extra crew member for a while."  
  
******************************************************************************  
Latter that day, Mickey was getting settled in her new quarters. It was about the size of her room at home, so that wasn't a problem. It had a small dresser for the few clothes she had, and plenty of wall space. The pillows were soft and the mattress was just the right consistionsy.   
She started to 'unpack' her bookbag, if you could even call it that. All that was in it was a stuffed animal, a toothbrush, and a picture of her mother and father. She put the framed picture on the small stand next to her bed. As she finnished arranging her stuff in a decorative matter, the door bell sounded.   
"Come." The door opened and Ensign Chekov stood in a casual manner. "Hey, Pavel!"  
"Mick. I haven't seen you in a while! I see you've arranged a small trip for yourself." His accent was music to Mickey's ears. "Well, I thought I would be nice since I'm right next door." He jared his thumb to the right to indicate where his quarters were. Chekov stepped in the door and took a look around.  
"Nice decorating skills, Mouse. Oh, yes. The Keptian want's to see you."  
Mickey gave him a confused look. "Me? What'd I do now?"  
"I don't know. But he told me to come 'fetch' you. Something about an assignment." Mickey knew when her old friend was hiding something. She gave Chekov a wary look and followed him out the door.   
They started down the hall quietly. Chekov was looking down at his feet, as if he were embarrassed about something. But some of the things he went through when the first met weren't something to be proud of. The Russian Ensign looked deep in thought. Mickey didn't want to disturb him. Chekov broke the silence.  
"Well, how is everything?"  
"Good, I guess. I only have to finnish my finals before I go out on my first- Well, my first scheduled mission. I'm looking at a promotion. At least that's what it said on my grades.  
"That's great! I always knew you would be a good officer.  
"Thanks, Pav." Mickey was starting to look uncomfortable.  
"Is there something wrong, Mouse?" Chekov stopped walking and faced the Cadet. Mickey looked up into the Russians dark eyes. The two stood there for a moment before Mickey shook her head slightly.  
"No. I'm just remembering things I wish I never knew about." Chekov understood the hidden meaning, and the rest of the walk to the briefing room was made in silence.  
  
******************************************************************************  
The Ensign stopped at the door and allowed the young cadet to enter first. Mickey did so and Chekov followed. She took a quick look around the room, and saw that Captian Kirk, McCoy, and Spock were already seated around the table. Kirk motioned for the officers to take a seat. Mickey took the closest to her, which happedned to be next to McCoy.  
"Well, Dawson." Kirk started. "My Senior Officers have taken a vote, and have come to a conlusion. Since your almost at the, point where you were to get assingened, you are going to be given resoncilbilitys aboard the ship." Mickey was attentitvely listening at this point.   
"What kind of responciblilitys, sir?"  
"I've looked at some of your simulator tests. Very nice pioloting I must say. Sulu and Chekov have agred to give up a couple shifts for you. McCoy has been bugging me for a Yeoman for while, so you'll problaly be taken over by him. Any problems?"  
"No, sir."  
"Good. Bones, If you wouldn't mind?"  
"Nope. C'mon Mick." McCoy stood up and started out the door. Mickey followed.  
"Now," Kirk turnned to his First Officer. "How far are we from Bralowdeir?"  
"Aproxamatly 6 point 2 days, at Warp 3."  
"Good. Do you think Dawson would be assimilated enough to go on the landing party?"  
Spock ponderd for a moment before answering. "I would think so, Captain. May I ask, Why?"  
"Well," Kirk paused. "If this is a 'training criuse', why not have some training."  
  
******************************************************************************  
McCoy was sitting in his Quarters. Mickey had gotten started on organising his office, and Christine Chapel had bannished him for a shift. He had always been accused of being a Workaholic, but he just liked his job. McCoy ws going nuts in his quarters. He stood up and walked down to the gym.  
After McCoy had changed into his gym clothes, shorts that were a size too big, and a tee- shirt, he started a slow jog around the perimeter of the gym. The area was empty, except for himself, and what looked to be graceful Sulu showing Clumsy Chekov how to fence. McCoy smiled at himself and continued his jog. For a while, he was lost in thought as he thought back to before he joinged Starfleet, and what it would be like if he didn't. He would have had a better relationship with his daughter, Joanna, and probaly a better life. But one shouldn't dwell on the past. He thought. He sighed as he continued his jog. As he rounded the second corner, he saw a dark shadow over in the corner. He jogged faster to catch up with the figure. As he saw a clearer picture of the person, he saw Leiutennant Cole Williams. Williams looked in McCoys direction and started running out the door.   
"Leiutennant! C'mere would ya?" McCoy called to him. Williams kept his head down and walked quietly over "I thought you were on shift now?"  
"No, sir. I got off 'bout an hour ago." His British voice was accented with fear.  
"You okay, Williams?" Cole nodded. "Okay. If you ever need anything, my doors always open."  
Cole nodded again and watched the Doctor finish his jog and walk out of the gym. Cole sat on the ground and waited for Leiutennant Commander Carrie Grayson. He knew what they were planning could get them kicked out of Starfleet, but right about now he didn't care. He had been the butt of to many jokes, and the laughing stock of the entire ship too much. He wanted revenge.  
As he waited he watched the Navigator and the Helmsan fence. They had been nice to him. But they weren't the target of his anger. But almost the entire rest of the ship had been involved one way or another. So, they would pay wheather they did anything or not. He started thinking of the few good people on the ship. Ensing Chekov and Lieutennat Sulu were the first two he thought of. But as he got lost in deep thought, he remembered Dr. McCoy, even in an odd way, the Captain. He started to have second thoughts as Grayson arrived.  
"Well, You didn't chicken out after all." Grayson sneered. "Would have expected less from you. But you're here, so I'll get started. In about five days, we'll be arriving at a new planet called Browladier. We're supposed to be making peaceful relations with the Evanders, the species that lives there. But if we can mess up thier ties that have already been established, then The Evanders might get a little unfriendly. and We would be able to make sure that eveyone abord this ship was extingished."  
  
******************************************************************************  
"One time this widdow, named Mrs. Higgens was going to Florida." Mickey started explaining the story that Nurse Chapple had told her. "She went with her dog Pepper and left and had a wonderful vacation. On the trip home, Pepper was found in the luggage compartment of the plane Dead. She was in her cage though. The President was freaked about getting a lawsuit, so he fired the baggage carriers, and went out to find a dog exactily like Pepper. He put the collar on the new "Pepper" and went to the ladys' house. He rang the doorbell and Waited for an Answer. Mrs. Higgens came out and the President started talking. 'Mrs. Higgens. Here's Pepper! All Ready to go out and Play!' 'That's not Pepper." Mrs. Higgens told the President. 'Pepper Died while we were vacationing. I was having him flone home for burrial.'" Chekov, McCoy and Scotty started laughing. They were sitting in the rec room after thier shift, each sipping a Variaty of drinks. Scotch for Scotty, 'Vwadka' for Chekov, Tennesse Burben for McCoy, and Hot Chocolate for Mickey.   
"Well, Mick," McCoy said. "I take it you had a good first shift?"   
Mickey nodded. "All I had to do was organise your desk. That took me just about the entire- Oops..." Mickey stopped apruptly.  
"What's that, Cadet?" McCoy asked with a hint of humor in his voice.  
"Nothing, My most Favorite, youngest, nicest, person in the intre world, sir?" Mickey's eyes got the same qualities that a young puppy got when it's owner caught it chewing up his best slippers. Chekov rolled his eyes. Scotty hid a smile behind his scottch glass.  
"I can't belive you let that juvinile get away with insubordination." A woman's voice came up behind the group of four.   
"What are you doing here, Grayson? Your supposed to be on shift now." Scotty said with a scowl.  
"Me? No. I got a 10 minute break. What's it to you?"  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" McCoy asked in the same tone.  
"Right now, no. But I bet your preicious little cadet does, don't you Dawson?" Mickey slowly got up, and started towalk to the other end of the room. "I don't know what a child like that is doing on a Starship. I would have expected more from an Admirals Daughter, but then again, Admiral Dawson isn't the best of role modles." Mickey stopped mid-stepp, and turnned to face Grayson.   
"Don't talk about my father like that." Mickey said coldly  
"Who, Me?" Grayson said innocently. "Never! We all love Eric Dawson! He's everyone's favorite Admiral! It's just sad that he raised a daughter that would pick such a worthless Ensign that can't even keep his history straight as a Mentor. I would have at least gotten someone competint."   
Mickey norrowed her eyes, and growled, "Take it back!"  
"Mickey, don't, it's nothing. I can handle a couple insults." Chekov tried to calm Mickey down.   
"Oh, the Russian gets brave? I never knew anyone from there would ever amount to anything." Chekov was furious. Not only had she insulted him, he had stepped on his Russian heritage!  
Mickey tried hard to keep her temper under controll. She was about to punch the smart mouth right in the jaw.   
"But of course, it goes with the other parts of your gang here. A Doctor who doesn't know a hypo from a sledge hammer, and an Engineer who can even work the synthisiser, much less the engin room." Carrie looked smug as Mickey barely kept her anger under controll. "But that would be the reason the twerp was kept on this ship. The Captian just needed someone to look up to, since he's a drunk Male Prositute with no right to be commanding a Starship." That was the last part Mickey needed. She suddenly swung her right fist hard into Graysons jaw. Grayson fell to the floor not expecting anything. Mickey started to walk away when a foot tripped her and she fell on her face. Grayson kicked at her, and got her in the stomach. Mickey kicked back with such fury and rage that she never knew she possesed. McCoy was on her instantly, fighting to stop her, while Chekov and Scotty pulled Grayson away from the cat fight.   
"What is going on here?!" Captain Kirk walked into the rec-room. Between McCoy, Chekov and Scotty, two girls were pulled apart, and both were glaring angrily at the other. "Cadet, Lieutennant Comander, Come with me... now."  
  
******************************************************************************  
"But, Jim-" McCoy started  
"But Nothing, McCoy! She is a Starfleet Officer, and she needs to learn the rules on a Starship!" Captain Kirk had finnished with Mickey and Grayson. Since Carrie had started it, she was in the brig untill she calmed down, and Mickey was restricked to Quarters untill further notice.  
"Jim, listen to me!" McCoy growled. He had been trying to explain what had happend. Kirk wasn't listening. "She didn't do it for the fun of it. She was sticking up for Admiral Dawson, Me, Chekov, Scotty-"  
"You could have fought your own battles, Bones. I don't want her starting some kind of Mutiny!"  
"And You, Captian." McCoy emphizied 'captian' with a scowl. Kirk was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut. "She lookes up to you the same way she does to Eric, and Chekov. But you wouldn't care about that stuff. You're too busy trying to be a dictator, you don't even know what's important anymore." McCoy was furious. He let his captian think about the words he had said before leaving Kirk's Quaters. Was McCoy right? had he been so Preoccupied that he didn't know where his prioraties were? Kirk leaned back in his chair to think.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Mickey had been pacing around her Quarters for half an Hour. She knew she shouldn't have hit Lieutennant Commander Grayson, but she had gone to far! She sould have listened to Chekov. But nope. She needed to the hero. "I'm so Stupid!" She yelled at herself, and threw herself down on her bunk. She knew she would never learn. He friends ment to much to her, and she had too short of a temper. She looked up at the celling, and thought about all the trouble She had gotten into with her two best friends, Cassie and Sarah. They had been Roomates in the Acadimy. But they had Fun, That's for sure. It wasn't on pupouse that all the stuff that happened did. But Mickey couldn't do anything about that now. Mickey's thoughts were interupeted by a knock at the door. She hurridly stood up and straighted her clothes.  
"Come." She answered. The doors opened, and Captian Kirk stood in the door way. he was looking down at his feet almost embarassed.  
"Dawson, your... given your duties back abord the ship. As long as you don't get into anymore trouble, your free to go. Dismissed." Kirk abruptly walked off, and the door to Mickeys Quarters closed. She quizzicaly looked at the door openning where Captian Kirk was standing just a few seconds ago. She dismissed the idea that she was thinking, and walked out of her door and down to sickbay.  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Carrie! What were you thinking?" Lieutennant Williams asked. Grayson was still in the brig after 4 hours. Williams had arrived 5 minutes before, and was now furious. Grayson almost ruined the intire plan. If she wasn't allowed to go on the landing party, nothing would work.  
"It was just a little Cadet! Geeszs! What's your problem? She couldn't have done anything!"  
"Just a li'le Cadet! Do you know 'o you were 'itting back there?" Grayson scowled at Williams.   
"Of course I know who she was Williams! It was some Admirals daughter. Dawson I think his name is."  
"Do you even know 'o Admiral Dawson is? He's one of Kirk's Mate's. Pretty close to Dr. McCoy and a lot of other high ranking people in Starfleet!" William's shot back. He was wondering if Grayson would be mentaly fit to cary though with the plan after all.   
"Don't worry, Lieutennant. I'll figure something out."   
  
******************************************************************************  
"Mick, sometimes you scare me." Mickey had gotten down to Sickbay a while ago. She had nothing better to do, so she was helpping Dr. McCoy with his paperwork. The Cadet was facing one of the Doctors lectures.  
"But it wasn't my fault!" Mickey said. She wasn't in the mood for this.  
"I know. But you should have ended it!" McCoy sighed. "You remind me so much of your father." Mickey looked up at him with a quizical look.   
"Huh?"  
"Both of you get into trouble real easy."  
  
******************************************************************************   
"Jim, are you sure about this?" McCoy addressed his Captain cautiously.  
"Doctor, you are not being forced to remain in the vicinoty." Spock told him. Kirk McCoy and Spock were alone in the breifing room. Captain Kirk was discussing who he wanted on the landing party on Browladier. Both Carrie Grayson, and Mickey Dawson were on the list.  
"Not that Spock! Jim I understand you, me Scotty, and even in a strange way, Chekov. But Do you think it's wise to bring Dawson and Grayson at the same time after what happend in the rec room a couple days ago?"  
"Doctor," Spock answerd. "Both the Lieutennant Commander and the Cadet are logical choices. Grayson is one of the most highly held scientists in Starfleet, and although Cadet Dawson is not as experienced as one would have requiered, she is very knowlageable in the customs, and languages of other species."  
"Logic?!" Dr. McCoy shouted. "The two of 'em nearly killed each other! And ya talk about 'em bein' logical! His accent started comming though stronger that normal.  
"Gentlmen, will you please!" Kirk once again stopped a war from starting. The desicion is final! Bones, Spock is right. Dawson could probably get along with a Klingon."  
Dr. McCoy sighed angirly. Kirk could tell that his CMO wasn't too happy, but he would have to deal with it.  
"All right, we'll beam down tommorrow at 0800 hours, and we'll see from there. The orders will go out tonight. Dissmissed."  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Allright, men!" Kirk adressed the landing Party, Spock, Scotty, Dawson, McCoy, Chekov, Grayson, and himself. When we beam down, I want no problems. If we lose this negotiation, then we lose an extra stop when traviling out this way, and we gain an enimy. All clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good."  
They stepped on the transporter pad, and beamed down. McCoy took a look around him as the beamming process finished. The grass was a dark purple, and knee high. The trees were the same color, and we as tall as six story buildings back on Earth. The sun was a bright blue, even though the light was the same as Earth's. There was a slight breeze, which slightly russled the grass and tree tops. The temperature felt around fifty degrees or lower. McCoy was wishing he had a jacket.  
The landing party started forward towards what looked like the main town. The leader of the Browlaider, Loralge, was to meet them there.  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Master, they have arrived." Loralge was sitting in his quarters on his bed, when Bonneford, his servant called at his door. Loralge rolled his eyes and sat up.  
"Is the dungion ready?"  
"Yes, My lord."  
"Good. This Lieutennant Commander Grayson has told me about the plans to destroy our planet. We shall take four of thier party, and keep them here to prevent this."   
"Excelent plan, My lord." Bonneford replied.  
"Bonneford, don't kiss up. Come with me. We shall meet the Starfleet personel." Bonneford followed Loralge out of his quarters and out of his castle.  
The met up with the Landing Party half way to the village. "Captain Kirk. So nice to finaly meet you in person. I never did like computers."  
"Ah! You and My Ships sergon will get along very well!" Kirk laughed and extended his hand. Loralge look quizzicaly at it. "It's an Earth Custom. when We meet poeple, we shake hands, like so-" Kirk Grabbed Loralge's hand, and shook it lightly. "This symbolyes greeting, and friendship."  
Loralge nodded and withdrew his hand."Shall we get started?" Loralge lead the way back to his castle.  
Mickey hung back with McCoy, Chekov, and Scotty. "I don't trust that guy." she declared quietly. She took another look at Loralge. He was about 2 feet taller than Captain Kirk, with a dark robe drapped around his bulky figure. He looked like a mix between a Klingon and a Romulan, with the dark skin, and pointy ears.  
"What's wrong Mick?" McCoy asked. "We just got here. What could be so bad about them?"  
"I don't know, But I just have a bad feeling about them."   
Behind the four, Bonneford and three other Browladier quietly gathered. They walked, creeping closer, and closer, untill they were 2 inches away. Mickey had the strange feeling that she was being watched as she turned around. The Browladier struck and held the Starfleet personel's arms behind thier backs, painfully going up into thier shoulder blades. Mickey gave a yelp and the rest of the landing party turnned to see what happened.  
"Ah! Good work!" Loralge addressed his followers. "Nobody move. Grayson, would you mind comming with me? I would like to reward you for you information. I am taking your officers, Kirk. They will be kept safe as long as you do not attack this planet like you planed. If any hostile act is taken apon our palnet, hey will be exicuted." Loralge pulled a communicator divice out of his long robes. He issued a command, and Mickey, Chekov, McCoy, Scotty, and thier captors disapeared in a transporter Beam. "Good day, Captain." Loralge then went himself with Grayson leaving the remaining landing party alone.  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Good work, Carrie. We owe you one." Loralge told Grayson. Dawson and Chekov were in a cell to the right of the room, McCoy and Scotty to the left. It was very much like a dungen, low lights, and everything. Mickey thought it smelled funny. "Is your partner comming down?"  
"I'm not sure yet. Williams is one that might misplace his trust." Grayson explained.   
"Whadda mean, might misplace his trust?" Mickey shot. Chekov immideatly coverd her mouth with his hand."  
"Who are you?" Loralge demanded.  
Mickey wiggled away from Chekov's grasp. "Me? Cadet Mickey Dawson. Why?"  
"Come here." Grayson pulled the keys from her back pocket opened the cell, and dragged Mickey out. Grayson threw her hard on the ground at Loralge's feet.  
"Ow! Geeze! Ya think ya can make the floor any harder?"   
Loralge circled the Cadet. "I don't like you... I know that."  
"The feeling's mutual." She muttered.  
"But I know what I can do with you. Bonneford, bring me my sword." Bonneford complied immidiatly. He handded the long sword to Loralge. It was beautiful. Mickey stared at it in awe. The handle looked like it was made of solid gold, with dimonds, and saphiers carved in the handle. "I wonder what species you're from. I think it might be human, but I wouldn't know unless I saw your blood." Mickey's eyes grew wide.  
"You wouldn't?!" Hopefully he wasn't going to do what she was thinking. Loralge only grinned. He grabbed her arm fericly, and made a quick, deep swipe across her wrist. Mickey screamed and tried to pull away.  
"Let go of me you-" Mickey started rattiling off every curse word she ever heard. Loralge only held on tighter.   
"Let go of her!" McCoy yelled. His eyes feirce with hate, and anger.  
"What's the matter Doctor?" Grayson teased. "Can watch what the girl deserves? Of course not, Your the one who let her get away with murder. She's almost like your kid, isn't she?" McCoy was silent. "That's better. Loralge, let me take her. I'll take care of her." Her expression was wicked with obvious intentions on her mind.  
"No, Grayson. Let us wait for a little longer. It would be wrong to just kill her right off. Maybe in the next few days... But we'll have to see. Put her back for now." Grayson picked up the cadet by the arm and tossed her back into the cell with Chekov. She locked the door behind her, and walked up the stairs towards the main Castle. "Well, Cadet. It looks like you're safe for now. But I'm warning you, one wrong move..." Loralge trailed off, and followed Grayson up the stairs.   
  
******************************************************************************  
"Leiutennant, anything?" Kirk asked anciously. They had been using the sensors, and communications to try and locate the missing crew.  
"Nothing, sir. I'm sorry." Uhura replied. In a way, she felt sorry for her Captain. Kirk looked as if he was going nuts. He had good reasoning to do so. Dr. McCoy and Scotty were two of his senior officers. Chekov was his best navigator, and Dawson wasn't even supposed to be there.   
"Spock-"  
"Nothing, Captain. The planet must have a force field."  
Kirk sighed, and sat down in his chair. "We'll just have to keep looking."  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Will you give it up already. We'll never get out of here, lad" Scotty told Dr. McCoy for the zillionth time in the past 2 hours. Mickey and Chekov had fallen asleep long ago, with the Ensign on his back, and the Cadet curled up next to him using his stomach for a pillow. "Why don't you just go to sleep? You're making me dizzy with all that pacing." McCoy was going back and forth testing the diffrent areas of the steel wall. If only he could reach the key to the door.   
"Mickey's asleep, so that's out..." He mutterd to himself. "Where's Spock and his logic when you need it?"  
"It's aboard the Enterprise, where we might never be again." Scotty started getting scarcastic with frustration.   
"Hey, Mick-" McCoy called softly.  
"McCoy! Leave the Lassie alone! We're stuck here, and there's nothing we can do about it!"  
Mickey lifted her head. "What? Oops... Yes, sir?" McCoy could tell that the Cadet wanted nothing more than to sleep.   
"Open the lock, will ya?"  
"With what?"  
"Pick it." Mickey looked puzzled for another moment before she rememberd her bangs, and took the bobby pin out of her hair.   
Mickey began to work on the lock with McCoy guiding her hand to the right spots. "Why didn't we think of this before?"  
  
******************************************************************************  
An hour latter, Dawson still hadn't gotten the lock open. She was beginning to think it was hopeless, as her arm began to bleed again.  
"I guess it's hopeless, Mick. Why don't you just go back to bed?" McCoy suggested.   
"I... Almost got... It." Mickey told him. The lock then clicked. It worked! Mickey opend the door slowly, and got started on the cell with McCoy and Scotty. Chekov was still asleep. Mickey opened the second cell with ease. It helped that she could see the lock this time. McCoy and Scotty stepped out, and The Doctor went to wake the Ensign.  
"Now what?" McCoy asked Scotty, the obvious one in charge.  
"What about the stairs? We'll have to be careful, but it could work."  
The four followed one another quietly up the stairs, and out of the castle gate.  
  
******************************************************************************  
Kirk was still pacing across the bridge. It had been an intire day since his crew had gone missing, and there was still no word from Loralge. He wished he could do something, but as usual, nothing was avalible.  
"Spock, are you sure you haven't found anything?" Kirk asked for the 10th time in 2 minutes.  
"Captain, If there was anything that would help in our search for our party, I would have informed you of the situat-" Spock stoped mid sentance.  
"Did you find somthing?"  
"I believe so, Captain. There seems to be a gap in thier force field. I believe I may be able to send a scan down threw the gap and possibly locate our missing crew."  
"Then get working! Quick Spock!" Kirk was excited at the prospect of finding his missing crew, and sat as egar a child on Christmas morning waiting for results.  
  
******************************************************************************Scotty, Chekov, McCoy and Dawson had been walking for at least 8 hours. The sun was starting to set, and Mickey was slumpt against Chekov half asleep.   
"Doctor... Do ye think we should stop somewhere for the night? It is getting late."  
"Your in charge Scotty. But I vote a definate yes."  
"Alright, next place we see."  
They continued walking in silence. As tired as Mickey was, she had a song stuck in her head. She started unconsiously humming, it kept her awake. "Did you ever step in a water pipe pipe, fall to the bottom of the water system? And there did you meet a little aligator who answered to the name of Alvin? If you did he's mine. I lost him. I through my Alvin down the water pipe pipe, down to the bottom of the water system because he was getting to big for his britches. But now I'm getting lonely since he's gone. I miss him."  
"What in the world is that?" McCoy asked. Aparently she had begun singing.  
"Oh it's just a song. I learned it a while ago. I don't know how it applies to this situation, but..."  
"Hey! Look at that!" McCoy exclamed. A cave well hidden from view looked welcoming to the four. Three pairs of eyes looked towards Scotty as if begging.  
"I guess we could stop here." They all trudged towards the cave and, save Chekov walked in. Mickey came back out to see what the hold-up was.  
"I never liked caves much."  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. C'mon!" Mickey went back in, followed by a reluctant Chekov.  
"Well, I'll take the first watch..." Scotty said bluntly.  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should stay..." McCoy started.  
"No, that's an order, go to bed, I'll wake you up in a while to take over if you eally want to." McCoy scowed and started to setal in. Mickey and Chekov were already set, in just about the same arangemet they were in the cells. Chekov on his back, Mickey curled up next to him.  
Scotty just sat back and took his watch.  
  
******************************************************************************  
"Sir" Lieutennat Williams walked onto the bridge. Kirk turned to face him. "Request permisson to speak to you privatly, Sir." Kirk looked at the Englishman strangly before standing up to talk to him.  
"Spock, you have the conn." Kirk stood from his chair and followed Williams into the Turbo lift.   
"Sir, I beleive I may be able to help you find the missing personel." This caught Kirks intrest.  
"What do you know, Williams." Kirk demanded.   
"Well," He paused, Kirks glare never leaving. "Carrie Grayson has a little partnership with the Braythray. She told them that the 'Enterprise' was here to attack. Then they took the four of them. She swore me to secrecy. I tried a number of times to tell you, but I never got to. I know a way you would be able to find them thought..."  
  
******************************************************************************  
McCoy had woken up about an hour before. He couldn't sleep. Just like on the Enterprise. So, he had decided to keep Scotty company on his watch.   
"Scotty," McCoy said with a gaze in Mickey's direction. "Didja ever think Mick was a little to young to be here?" Scotty nodded. "Good, then it isn't just me... But she is comming in pretty handy on the Enterprise, I found all my junk that I thought I lost to the boggie man in my desk." Scotty gave a small laugh. "Do ya think Loralge and his men'll find us?" He asked. He was full of questions this night.  
"McCoy. I don't know the answer to that. I wish I did."  
Then McCoy and Scotty herd rusling in the bushes. They both stood and Woke Chekov and Dawson. The four stood at the entrance and wathced.   
"Loragle, My lord! We have found them!" Bonneford cried, holing a fashlight like divise to point the starfleet officers out.  
"Good. Re-capture them and bring them back. They need to learn what happens to naughty prisoners on Browlider.  
Mickey Stepped forward and stood unfaised by theire apperence. "I'm warnning you. I am the Princess of all the Saiyens, and The Crowned successor to the Royal throne of Jurai. If you don't leave us alone now, You will suffer my wrath."  
"Oh, no!" Grayson said. "Dawson will hurt us! I'm scared!"  
Back a little ways, McCoy and Scotty looked at the girl in confusement, while Chekov understood and gave a broad smile. "I can't beleive it!" Chekov whispered. "She's going to fool them with that Japanise Animation stuff!"  
McCoy looked at Chekov. "Huh?"  
"Japanise Animation, or Anime. An old form of cartoons for mature audiences from Japan. Some were quite good. I know that Saiyens and the Planet Jurai were from two of the most popular ones. Mouse showed me one once on her computer. She has tons of them."  
McCoy gave a smile. "So. All that ancient Televison knowlage is finnaly going to pay off."  
Mickey still scowed at Grayson and her compaions. She was getting really scared now. what if it didn't work? She only had a phaser from her boots. And that would only last so long.   
As all of the Tauntings Grayson had given her over the past few days floodded back to her mind, she filled with rage. Her tunic melted off, leaving her black pants and matiching undershirt. An long white dress replaced the missing tunic, and the ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail came lose and fell to the ground. The wind had picked up, making her hair sway in the strong breeze. All of a sudden, she put her hands toghether and them streched them apart, slowly, reaching the full extent that her arms would go. A blue falsh of light Came from the motion and traveled twoard Grayson and her companions. The Light made them fall, on contact, to the ground. The light stoppend and thier surroundings turned back to normal. She then fell to the ground. Chekov dove for Mickey, while Scotty and McCoy checked the rest of the men, and Grayson.   
"Aww... There all right. Just stunned." McCoy said.  
"But how did she do that?" Chekov asked. Scotty shurgged as a transporter beam started.  
"Jim!" McCoy yelled. "I never thought I would be happy to see you Spock!" He added to the Vulcan, who was also with him.   
"I beleive the correct term, Doctor, is 'The feeling's mutual.'" McCoy laughed and went over to Jim.   
"We have to get back to the ship. Mickey just did something, that I never knew she could." Kirk gave him a quizzical look, and decided to persue the topic at a latter time. When McCoy had something on his mind, there was no stopping him.  
Mickey then began to stur in Chekov's arms. He held held her firm, but alowed her room to squirm a bit. "Hey, Mouse." Mickey gave a week smile. "Don't worry. It's all over." She gave a nodd and drifeted into a deep sleep in Chekov's arms.   
******************************************************************************  
When Mickey awoke, she could smell the familiar scent of lemon and pepermint from Sickbay. She smiled as she opened her eyes, and caught the end of an arugument. without even looking, she knew who it was in a instant.  
"Ya know what." McCoy said. "We should put a painting, or a picture window on the celing, above the beds. Ya know, like a Picasso, or DiVinci. That would give people something to look at while they wait for the nurse to DISCHARGE them!"  
"No, Leonard!" Not yet. I still have two more days of bed rest for you!" Nurse Chappel said.   
"But, Christine! You let Chekov and Scotty out hours ago!"  
"Captain Kirk, said for me to get them back a soon as possible. He said I could take as long as I wanted with you." She said with a wicked smile. Mickey giggled. "Well, look who's up!" Christine said nicely as she made her way to Mickey's bed. "How do you feel."  
"O-tay, Chris." She said, being her normal, Perky self.  
"Good. Why don't you go take a shower or something. You'll be clean." Nurse Chappel hannded her a fresh uniform.   
"That's sounds good right about now." She said as she started to make her way to the shower in Dr. McCoy's office. Then Kirk walked in.  
"Morning, Cadet." He said. "Doing better, I assume."  
"Yes, sir!" She said. She flashed him one of her famouse smiles.   
"Well, I think you'll be happy to know that Grayson is in the Brig. The Government officails have taken care of Lorage and the others."  
"Tha's good." She said  
"And, I have some other good news. You have been assigned to the Enterprise permantly. Well, at least for the time being."  
"Really?!" Mickey's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Dude! Sweet!"  
"I thought you's see it that way."  
"Umm... Excuse me sir... If you don't mind, I was gonna take a shower. Can I?"  
"Oh! Yes, Dawson, go ahead." She gave one last smile before going into McCoys office.  
McCoy sighed. "I jsut wish I knew what happened down on the planet."  
"Maybe we'll never know, Bones."  
"Maybe." He answered. "But I still wish I knew."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
